fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999
Mistrz Yoda Świetnie Nieźle Może być Nie za bardzo Słabo HEj Vezok! Stwórz se stronę usera i pisz artykuły! Toa Amak 19:58, gru 6, 2009 (UTC) W sumie nie maiałem gdzie zdjęć wstawiać, więc ok. Ale nie banujcie mnie po popełnieniu paru błędów XD--81.219.182.6 20:39, gru 6, 2009 (UTC) Ktoś mnie nauczy jak wstawiać szablony? --Vezok999 17:45, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Ja. Wiesz gdzie jest lista szablonów na stronie głównej link. To stamtąd kopiujesz szablon i wklejasz na stronę i przerabiesz napisy. PS Jakby co to Szablon: lokacje i Szablon:Skakdi są moje.--DARNOK 2 20:27, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Właściwie twoja instrukcja mi nie pomogła, ale próbowałem przez 20 minut i się w końcu udało. Teraz musze tylko moje artykułu poprawić--Vezok999 20:48, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) A jakiego charakteru są twoje mocki i z jakiego żywiołu, bo ci chętnie pomogę z tymi imionami. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja mu dałem kilka nazw na GG. --DARNOK 2 18:52, sty 9, 2010 (UTC) Z twoich przeszedł Energian V2 ale urzyje go chyba do innego pojazdu. I właśnie zrobiłem kolejne 4 :)--Vezok999 21:33, sty 9, 2010 (UTC) Niezły yoda. Fajny mistrz joda Malum121 Dopisz sobie swoje nowe mocki np. Tarash. Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Tarash to narazie jedyny nowy. Jak wymysle imię to dodam najbarzdiej napakowanego jakiego zrobiłem (bardziej chyba nawet od Drawzera) Vezok999 09:38, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Zobacz dyskucję Arthona - jest tam jedna ciekawostka. Gresh250 Wejdź na GG muszę porozmaiwać.--DARNOK 2 20:36, lut 10, 2010 (UTC) Jutro?--DARNOK 2 14:34, lut 11, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki że dodałeś to zdjęcie Raxela w tabelkę ŻALOWY KOLEŚ ---- Cześć.--TRYNA 20:51, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) No witam założyciela ; ) Vezok999 20:53, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Dawno tu nie zaglądałem.Chciałem się spytać,czy przez ten czas jak mnie nie było wydarzyło się coś szczególnego?--TRYNA 20:59, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) NIe, "patroluje" tą wiki codziennie, i nic szczególnego. Każdy spokojnie pisze artykuły, historie użytkowników się zazębiają, brak spamerów, grafika, art i cytat są zmieniane. Wszystko jest spoko, między innymi pisze o moich dziełąch własnie tu, a nie np na Bio masters ; ) Vezok999 21:03, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki za raport.A czy nikt nie spiskuje?--TRYNA 21:05, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Raczej nie Vezok999 21:09, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Daj zdięcia Fongera na jego strone Malum121 Już robię Szablon Toa, a aktualizować go będę co jakiś miesiąc. Całkiem go ulepszę dzisiaj w nocy. A co do szablonów to jeśli chcesz to możesz, ale nie przejmuj mojej roboty! :D--ZakochanyRahkshi 14:13, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Jak napisałem są wyjątki. Będzie paru przedstawicieli innych ras (wypisałem już 4 Skakdi)--ZakochanyRahkshi 14:59, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) A mógłbyś mi podać link? PS. Już wiem co cię łączy z nimi. Jestem geniuszem! Zawdzięczam to niebywałej inteligencji, sprytowi i temu, że napisałeś to na swojej stronie usera na EB. xD Za karę za milczenie, koleś w niebieskim strzela ci trochę poniżej pasa między nogi i w centralnie w czaszkę. Muahahahahaha!!!--ZakochanyRahkshi 18:17, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) No do czego. Do tej rozmowy o programach! A i dlaczego na EB wpisałeś się do przyjaciół temu wandalowi R44NU? Widziałeś gdzie przeniósł stronę o Florexie? Do "coś co mnie gówno obchodzi".--ZakochanyRahkshi 18:23, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol, oni chcieli na silniku Battle for Wesnoth RPG robić? To bym się uśmiał. A tak w ogóle to sobie ściągnij BfW to może sobie czasem pogralibyśmy. Tu masz linka http://wesnoth.com.pl/downloads.php?cat_id=1 --ZakochanyRahkshi 18:48, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Konkurs Tu należy zgłaszac swoje propozycje M.o.C.'ów do konkursu o Gerenale Skakdi Vezok999 20:09, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) Fajnie, ale nie mam rzadnego skakdi Malum121 14:34, kwi 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Konkurs z EB czy konkurs z tej wiki?Pssyt wejdź na gg--Aritika władca Gurrattihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 13:31, kwi 14, 2010 (UTC) Z tej. Informacje na mojej stronie usera. A na gg teraz nie mogę Vezok999 13:41, kwi 14, 2010 (UTC) aha... hmmm, o konkursie rzadnym nie słyszałem. pssyt. teraz morzesz na gg?--Aritika władca Gurrattihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 11:53, kwi 16, 2010 (UTC) To sobie włącz moją stronę usera... A na gg nie mogę Vezok999 11:55, kwi 16, 2010 (UTC) Szkoda że nie mam ani jednego Piraka... "zastanów się nad tym co piszesz..." Nie zastanowię :P--DARNOK 2 Wymiary W sumie masz rację.--Exterminus 14:12, kwi 27, 2010 (UTC) O ludu, naskarżenie na Darnoka wywołało reakcję łańcuchową wśród userów. Co ja narobiłem :(--ZakochanyRahkshi 09:20, kwi 30, 2010 (UTC) Hej, którego z M.O.C.-ków chciałbyś mieć w logu? Myślałem o Floreksie (mam nadzieję, że tak się odmienia) albo Troście, ale nie wiem czy nie wolisz jednego z Siewców Strachu czy kogoś...--ZakochanyRahkshi 17:57, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) Jak cos to Florex, chociaż mało się już Fanclubem przejmuję Vezok999 22:23, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) Czyli co? Z listy adminów też Cię usunąć Vezok? -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 07:29, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) Mam admina, wydaje mi się że serzy powinni wiedzieć, że mogę np usunąć strone czy ich zbanować. Może zrób podział na aktywnych i nie aktywnych admów Vezok999 09:11, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) Historię Guurahka tworzyły przede wszystkim Historie, lecz aktualnie tworzę Pamiętnik Guurahka, który jest również na naszej wikii! (jestem załamany, większość artykułów ma swoje dyskusje, a z moich prawie żaden. Na dodatek nic nikt nie wie o mojej opowieści którą dałem tu miesiąc temu!). Możesz go umieścić w jednej ze swoich opowieści, lecz pamiętaj o tym, by wpierw przeczytać wszystkie Historię (poza częścią czwartą). Dużo może ci też pomóc pierwsza część Pamiętnika--Guurahk 05:42, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Blokada Odblokuj Chiroxa303 bo niestety mamy chyba podobne IP i blokując jego zablokowałeś mnie a właśnie naprawiałem ci stronę.--DARNOK 2 16:56, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Ale to jest nie fair! Zbanujesz kiedyś go na zawsze to i mnie zbanujesz! Zbanuj go może na IP a nie na Usera. Proszę.--DARNOK 2 17:00, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Spoko. Chyba obaj za bardzo zajęliśmy się wyborami. Przepraszam.--DARNOK 2 17:07, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Już wchodzę. ale jedno pytanie: co złego było w mojej Edycji o Psionice?--DARNOK 2 17:14, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Odblokuj Chiroxa303,bo mamy wspólne IP,banując go,zbanowałeś mnie.-User:Larkanni6 Vezok!Ja cię proszę!Bio-Wiki jest dla mnie bardzo ważna,nie zniósł bym kolejnej blokady!-User:Larkanni6 Matko Boska! Ja cię!Podczas blokady Chiroxa303 któryś admin dodał do regulaminu:"nie przesyłać niecenzuralnych filmów",a ja taki wysłałem!!!!!!!!!-User:Larkanni6 Proszę... Mógłbyś dopisać do szablonów Glatorian i Lód mojego nowego (opublikuje go) Glatorianina Frostera?Mantu7 14:10, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Froster gotowy! Aha, mógłbyś zrobić mi tabelkę Glatoriana z : Obrazek:thumb|Tenten po prawej Baza: Iconox (dawniej), Mega-Wioska Broń: Miotacz Thornax,Lodowa piła Status:Żyje Wymowa: Fros-ter Biografię napiszę jutro albo póżniej.Mantu7 17:52, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) To czekam z szablonem.Mantu7 08:13, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Nadal nic tam o tym nie pisze--Guurahk 16:37, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Umiem czytać wikipedię, ale tam nie ma żadnego bosego Einsteina. Zresztą nie wiem jak u ciebie, ale u mnie to jest prawdziwy fizyk po doktoracie, a nie ktoś, kto po prostu nie miał kasy. Te stany to tylko teoria matematyczna, bo w rzeczywistości z takimi nie możesz się spotkać!--Guurahk 17:33, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Aaaaa. To to jest stan kwantowy. Takie coś może powstać z helem np. To mi o tym nauczycielka mówiła--Guurahk 19:26, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Ej, jak set mógł powstać w drugiej połowie 10, jak jest nadal pierwsza połowa? Przeniosłeś się w czasie używają teorii względności (bosego) Einsteina?--Guurahk 12:03, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Najodpowiedniejsza byłaby opcja pierwsza :P. Strony lepiej nie odbezpieczać, bo mimo możliwości cofnięcia zmian, trochę uciążliwe to będzie. Na ostatnią opcję się nie zgodzę, bo nie po to się tak stresowałem czy dostanę tę fuchę, żeby teraz ci to oddać. A co do mojego bycia adminem, to czy coś ci to szkodzi? Uważasz, że jestem niekompotententy (:D) czy co? Długo już tu jestem, userem jestem dobrym i aktywnym, a spamem gardzę, więc dlaczego uważasz, że nie powinienem zostać? Zresztą kilku adminów jest "wywalonych"--Guurahk 14:13, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) kilku...Exterminus owszem. Amak i Tryna nie wchodzą. Możliwe iż możesz być Gurciu.--DARNOK 2 14:20, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) A co Vezok? Sądzisz, że będę gorszym adminem od Ciebie??--Guurahk 14:22, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) W tak alternatywnym wymiarze jak twój z wyspą Sedin--Guurahk 16:13, maj 18, 2010 (UTC) O.O widzę, że ktoś czyta jednak coś mojego. Nie zniszczył żadnej sporej części tylko rozwalił kilku(nastu) Skakdi. Nikt tego nie zauważył :P A co do agentów to co? Olmak nie zadziała w ten sposób?--Guurahk 16:08, maj 19, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy pisałem Nowy Świat (czyli jakieś pół roku temu) nie wiadomo było dlaczego Nektann stał się zły. Zresztą w większości (jeśli nie we wszystkich) fan fickach tworzę historie które mogłyby się wydarzyć (nie jest powiedziane co robił Bitil przez całe życie - mógł najechać jakąś wyspę, nie znamy wszystkich wojowników WoR - mógł tam być ten jeden Agori dowódcą, nie jesteśmy pewni czy Pahrak - Kal zginął (patrz na EB) - mógł przeżyć gdzieś uśpiony, dalszego losu Takadoxa, Defilaka i innych nie znamy - to co napisałem mogłoby być prawdopodobne (no może poza Zyglakami, ale wtedy jakoś nie do końca zrozumiałem FS). Zdarzały się znacznie większe naciągnięcia wśród innych userów, więc czemu atakujesz akurat mnie? Podaj mi dokładny cytat, który Ci nie pasuje to wyjaśnię wszystko--Guurahk 14:52, maj 20, 2010 (UTC) Słuchaj, nie tylko ty i Kopaka jesteście tu aktywni. Nie tylko ja używam normalnej historii. Piszę jak mi się podoba i Tobie nic do tego! Nie komentuję Twojego stylu pisania, więc ty zostaw mój styl pisania!--Guurahk 06:24, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) Na samym początku powiedziałem, że to jest w alternatywnym świecie tak samo jak Twoje Sedin. Pokazuję świat taki, jaki teoretycznie mógłby być, ponieważ kanon pozostawił tę wątki/postacie niedokończone. W taki sposób tworzę moje opowiadania, czy Ci się to podoba, czy nie--Guurahk 17:37, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) TNL też robił coś podobnego i tego nie komentowałeś. Musisz akurat na mnie napadać co? Zresztą, skończmy już ten temat bo mam tego dość--Guurahk 17:55, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) raczej chodziło mi o "Szukając życia", ale to jest jego najstarsza opowieść i nie dziwota, że jej nie znasz. Wiesz, nie chciałem "skarżyć" na Lewę bo to mój SF, ale już mam dość tego, że gniewasz się na mnie, za pisanie swoich opowiadań. Pisz swoje, a nie komentuj moich - dziękuję--Guurahk 18:17, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) Nie zauważyłem, żeby prosił kogokolwiek o komentowanie. Zresztą, kiedy znajdziesz jakikolwiek fragment (już po Nowym Świecie), który nie jest możliwy do istnieniu w kanonie (zresztą już powiedziałem, że to alt. wymiar) to dopiero wtedy do mnie napisz--Guurahk 18:30, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) Rolin Ocenisz go?Mantu7 17:24, maj 22, 2010 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki za pomoc, ale co do artykułu to jest on przestarzały--Guurahk 14:12, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Wszystkie Bohrok X to negatywy normalnych Bohroków :P Lord Vox 19:41, maj 26, 2010 (UTC) "Gówniarz" przez "rz" się pisze,geniuszu...-User:Larkanni6 Wiem, ale koloru kasztanowego użyłem do oznaczenia Toa nieznanych żywiołów, a jedyny Toa Plazmy jest zielony. Zresztą nie zauważyłem, żeby Plazma musiałaby być pomarańczowa (już prędzej właśnie kasztanowa). To że Pahrak - Kal, jedyny znany w formie setu użytkownik Plazmy był brązowy, to tylko dlatego, że to Pahrak. Przecież Nikila nie była czerwona, a Tahnok - Kal jest. Choć właściwie Rahkshi Plazmy jest jasnobrązowo-czerwony. Mi też jakoś na początku to nie odpowiadało z tym oliwkowym. Chyba masz rację, zmienię to--Guurahk 14:04, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) Kolor zmieniłem na pomarańcz, trochę różniący się od tego Czasu. Wiem, że ci chodzi o kolor żywiołu, tylko po prostu jakoś o 23:30 nie chciało mi się tego zmieniać. Poukładani są, tylko, że alfabetycznie--Guurahk 14:10, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) O, dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że przy żywiołach jest taka tabelka z kolorami. Nie widziałem jej, bo nie ma białego tła, a mam czarną skórkę. Powinniśmy (userzy i admini) to zmienić, nie sądzisz?--Guurahk 14:12, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) Nawet nie wiesz jak się męczyłem nad tymi wszystkimi Toa Johnny i innymi, żeby ułożyć ich alfabetycznie z klejącymi się oczami. Jak mogłeś tego nie zauważyć, tyle pracy! :D Co do szablonu to myślę o Skakdi (druga najliczniejsza rasa), ale póki co sobie zrobię przerwę:P PS. Jutro dam swoją propozycję Glatka, tylko musi mi mama przywieźć Norika z poczty :D--Guurahk 14:15, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) Trzeci szablon to będą "Inne rasy" czyli takie typu Carraviter, Rubben, Xet, Xen, Bat, Butterfly, Arctiprex, Iceblaster itd.--Guurahk 14:27, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) Niech będzie............najnowszy:Foroom(i zanim napiszę historię to zapamiętać trzeba jedno:wymowa to Forom).Mantu7 08:47, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Mógłbyś uporządkować mi szablony Forooma jeden na dugim?Mantu7 17:08, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Grafika Tygodnia To ty nie wiesz? Ja już się tym nie zajmuję.--DARNOK 2 Drugi gwoli ścisłości, będzie jutro--Guurahk 20:10, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Ty też robisz logo? o.o Jakby co, to wiesz kogo użyć:) PS. Masz jakiegoś faworyta w konkursach?----Guurahk 06:30, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Logo jest bardzo ładne, ale czego używasz? (tzn. programu graficznego)--Guurahk 12:06, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Polecam Gimpa. Trochę trudny w obsłudze, ale warto się nauczyć :D--Guurahk 12:13, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) www.gimpuj.info i znajdziesz go w dziale download--Guurahk 08:33, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, przy MOCach piszesz, że mają instrukcję. W sensie książeczkę? Jak tak, to mógłbyś przesłać na wiki jakąś? Lord Vox 18:43, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) Hymm mam instrukcję do każdego, ale ani jednej "książeczki" :) Wyraźną instrukcję rysowaną mam, ale mieszcze się na jednej stronie, odpowiednio ją dzieląc. ALe w związku z brakiem czasu, przerzuciłem się na instrukcje zdjęciowe. Rysowałem do około 15 mocków Vezok999 19:46, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) No to daj do obu, jeśli można--Guurahk 06:49, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) Staruszek A rób se co tam chcesz.--DARNOK 2 19:26, cze 13, 2010 (UTC) Jest jeszcze poniedziałek, zdążę zmienić :)--Guurahk 14:51, cze 14, 2010 (UTC) A do kogo masz instrukcję rysowaną? Lord Vox 15:32, cze 14, 2010 (UTC) Spizok, Drakkan, Avatrack, Florex, Anarcher, Drawzer, Moral, Kurtiko, Matoranin Daro, Gronitax. Chyba tyle. Ale nie spodziewaj się cudów, bo liczyła się szybkosć rysowania, więc obrazki są uproszczone Vezok999 17:27, cze 14, 2010 (UTC) Dzięx za tą instrukcję. PS Jakbyś chciał instrukcje moich MOCów, to daj znać ;) Lord Vox 11:32, cze 16, 2010 (UTC) A żebyś wiedział, że chcę panie anonimie :D--Guurahk 14:45, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) A i jeszcze (jak zwykle) zapomniałeś wspomnieć o moim Toa--Guurahk 15:08, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Jasne, jasne. Odbiegając od tematu, opublikujesz instrukcję do Daro?--Guurahk 15:19, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Pisałeś, że masz tylko do Matoranina, ale skoro Toa też możesz...--Guurahk 18:35, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, nazwy miesięcy pisze się z małej litery... Lord Vox 19:45, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) Na prawdę zamierzasz zrobić komiks o Anarcherze?Mantu7 11:26, lip 5, 2010 (UTC) Nie, ale robię już mini-komiks o Floreksie i Anarcherze, póki co mam pierwsze 2 strony. Vezok999 16:20, lip 5, 2010 (UTC) Ja może też zrobię komiks o moim nowym Toa Elektryczności (imię nadam) i królu Leśnych tygrysów.Mantu7 17:45, lip 5, 2010 (UTC) A masz może zdjęcia? :) Jakby co, to mogę Ci ładnie pomalować w Photoshopie. - Gresh250 Ty chyba nie doceniasz moich zdolności plastycznych ;] Vezok999 12:34, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) A ty moich... - Gresh250 Jak chcesz--Guurahk 20:37, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Oczywiście;)--Zartaksh - Rahkshi Mocy 11:03, lip 14, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, preślesz instrukcję do Legwana Drzewnego? Użytkownik:BionicleFan Dzięxx za instrukcję. Użytkownik:BionicleFan